


Sheriarty

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Always secretly screw your nemesis, Gay Sex, I hope, I hope theyre in character, I just hope this is good ok, I wrote this for a friend, IVE SINNED, M/M, Oh god, Part of a fic, Pro tip, Sheriarty - Freeform, Smut, Wall Sex, idk man, ive never written porn before, jimlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only my part of a collab between me and a friend</p><p> </p><p>I wrote the porn which is hilarious being that Im usually a fluff writer.</p><p>Anyways enjoy your smut</p><p>And I'll catch you.. later (NO I WONT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriarty

**Author's Note:**

> Sex. Full sex.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this.
> 
> : I am so sorry this is shit. Its only part of a story.. my part of a fanfic collaboration with the darling friend. Uhmmm, Im hella awkward and dont write porn usually. i hope u enjoy. Okay. Thats it. Enjoy your smut

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  


Sherlock carried his lover into the bedroom. He was going to drop Jim onto the bed but stopped when he heard the man speak.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
  
Sherlock raised a brow. “Wait?”  
  
“Against the wall,” The shorter man murmured his reply. “Fuck me against the wall, Sherlock.”  
  
The detective shivered in pleasure from Moriarty’s request. God, he needed him now.  
  
His mind was barely working as he carried Jim to the wall. Sherlock made sure to slam Moriarty against the surface before proceeding to kiss with such a passionate force. Jim moaned into the kiss, the moment he was hit against the wall. Of course, this made it easier for Sherlock to deepen the kiss.  
  
The detective greedily searched the criminal’s mouth. Their teeth almost clashing together from the intensity.  
  
Sherlock pulled away, he bit and sucked at Jim’s pale throat being sure to mark him with soon to be dark purple little spots. He was claiming him.  
  
Moriarty was his.  
  
“Ah, Sherlock,” James spoke in quiet gasps and mewls. He was going to have to beg, the Irishman couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
 "Sherlock, take me. Please. Take me now.“ He was so hard. Barely forming sentences as the taller man attacked his skin.  
  
Holmes grinned and nodded against his skin. He placed James down on the floor allowing him a moment to strip out of his pants.  
  
Jim worked quick to strip Sherlock of his bottoms, too. He kissed the detective being lifted once again and slammed once more into the wall. The sound Moriarty made was music to Sherlock’s ears.  
  
At this moment, Moriarty could feel his ass being prodded by Sherlock’s hard on. The tip moist with precum smearing along his cheeks.  
  
Jim’s own member pressing against Sherlock’s stomach. The taller man took it into his grasp. He spread Moriarty’s precum around.  
  
James took a sharp breath in, he groaned softly. “You’re such a tease.”  
  
Sherlock smirked and began to pump the other man. Short gasps and a new loud moan bubbled up from Jim’s throat. The man’s skin burning in sensitive pleasure.  
  
He gasped his lover’s name. This only fueled Sherlock more. He kissed James roughly and jerked him faster.  
  
“A-Ah f-fuck me damn you–!” Jim grasped for Sherlock’s throat squeezing it making the taller man moan and choke.  
  
And that’s what he did. Sherlock gave Moriarty his finger to suck on. He happily obliged sucking greedily. His grip on Holmes’ neck loosening, humming as he sucked the finger.  
  
Sherly pulled his finger out quickly with a pop. It was coated in saliva when he slipped it into Moriarty’s tight hole. The other man closed his eyes tightly and moaned.  
  
 "Ah, haahh yesss,“ he gasped hissed as the finger was pumped in and out of him. Working to stretch and lubricate his anal cavity.  
  
Sherlock pulled his finger out making Jim whine slightly.  
  
“I will have you, Moriarty. I will take you hard. I will make you howl my name as I fuck out whatever is left of your sanity. You will cum for me. Only. For. Me.”  
  
He entered him. James scrunched his eyes closed, a moan slipping through his dry lips. Oh, the stretching hurt, but Jim liked the pain.  
  
The pace started gentle, giving Moriarty time to adjust. As soon as Jim started gasping and groaning and begging him to go faster. To go deeper.  
  
And thats what he got. Now, he was being pounded against the wall. Moriarty’s moans louder then before, his breathing quick and matching Sherlock’s thrusts. He holds on for dear life groaning and gasping in ultimate pleasure.  
  
They were being loud. So loud they hadn’t heard the living room door open.  
  
The wall making loud thuds every time Jim was fucked into it. The noises getting louder and harder every time. Faster. Bam. Bam. Bam.  
  
Moriarty gasping, unable to think or even breathe. Sherlock was close. Jim was closer.  
  
Moriarty gasped out one last time before practically screaming out his playmate’s name. His body charged and shaking violently in pleasure. Whiney mewls and moans slipping through his lips. He was in pure ecstacy.  
  
The taller man bit down onto the junction between the Irishman’s neck and shoulder. He growled as he released inside of James.    
His body tense and shivering from pleasure.  
  
Only now realizing the sound of the door opening to the bedroom.  
  
“WHAT. IN THE ACTUAL FUCK, SHERLOCK.”  
  
Oh… Jim glanced at Watson, a grin forming on his face. “Hello John, have you been finding my presents?”   
  



End file.
